


Beach Antics

by ChronicLegCrampSince99



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicLegCrampSince99/pseuds/ChronicLegCrampSince99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the trip to the beach and the sand sculpture competition. Implied ByaRuki. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Antics

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: BLEACH and all its characters do not belong to me*

* * *

Byakuya: "…Yes. We will definitely show them that our artistic abilities are far superior to theirs…"

Rukia: "What was that, Nii-sama?"

Byakuya: "Focus on our task, Rukia, and we shall surely win."

Rukia: "Hai!"  _'Nii-sama's amazing! His sense of beauty is well honed.'_

(Renji: "Hey, the light shining off your bald head is distracting me, Ikkaku,")

Rukia: *Giggles*

Byakuya: "…"

Rukia: "Oh, my apologies, Nii-sama!"

Byakuya: "You do not need to apologise for laughing, Rukia."

Rukia: "I'm sorry- I mean, it won't happen again,"

Byakuya: "…"  _'There, that look again; I don't understand it…'_

Rukia: "Your sand sculpture is simply amazing, Nii-sama…"  _'He's giving me that look…'_

(Ichigo: "Give me a break, you two, you're giving me an ear ache…hey, Rukia! How's it going?!")

Rukia: "Uh, Ichigo- Renji and Ikkaku are destroying your sand castle…"

(Ichigo: "What? Oh, hey! Pack it in, you two! You're destroying the only chance we have of winning!...Why do I bother?")

Byakuya & Rukia: *Chuckle evilly*

Byakuya & Rukia: "…"

Byakuya: "Excellent. Now we have less competition."

Rukia: "Not that we need it. Our artistic skills are unmatched- especially yours, Nii-sama,"

Byakuya: "Indeed. Rukia, you may call me Byakuya; you need not be so formal in my presence."

Rukia: "Yes, of course, Byakuya-sama,"

Byakuya: "…"

Rukia: "Byakuya,"  _'…-sama,'_

Byakuya: "Your sculpture is impressive."

Rukia: "Thank you, I hope I do not let you down,"

Byakuya: "I would not have complimented your artwork, had I thought it disappointing."

Rukia: "Yes, my apologies, Nii-sama…"

Byakuya: "…"

Rukia: *Laughs nervously*

Byakuya: "Rukia…"

Rukia: "Byakuya…?"  _'Nii-sama looks uneasy…even his uneasiness is graceful! If only I could be like that…'_

Byakuya: *Discreetly, takes Rukia's hand*

Rukia: "Byakuya-sama!"  _'His hand is as smooth as silk, I bet his hair…'_

Byakuya: "Your hand is cold. Are you unwell?"

Rukia: "Not at all, but thank you,"

Byakuya: "Give me your other hand; I shall warm them up for you."  _'She seems so absurdly, fragile, sometimes…'_

Rukia: "Thank you, Nii-sama!"

Byakuya: *Sighs*

Rukia: "Byakuya?"  _'Was that a smile…?'_

Byakuya: "What is it?"  _'That look again…'_

Rukia: "Well, I…"

(Unohana-taicho: "…the winners are…Ukitake-taichos team!")

Byakuya: "Outrageous."

Rukia: "If only I had your level of artistic talent- please, Nii-sama, I will take my punishment, willingly,"

Byakuya: "Nonsense. Our sculptures are masterpieces; we shall have to make them see there is no end to our artistic abilities next time, however."

Rukia: "Hai! Some people can't appreciate true beauty,"  _'Unlike you, Nii-sama,'_

Byakuya: "It is their loss."

Rukia: "You are truly wise, Byakuya-sama,"

(Orihime: "Kuchiki-san! Lunch is ready!")

Rukia: "Thank you for warming my hands, Byakuya," *Blushes*

Byakuya: *Blushes* "Come, Rukia."

Rukia: "Hai!"

* * *

 


End file.
